LED lighting has continued to grow in popularity due to its relatively long life, better lumen output per watt than may typically be obtained with traditional lighting, and superior dimming capability. Unfortunately, conventional LED drivers lack any inherent capability for reporting individual driver power consumption information to customers. Such information is, however, very desirable for a customer to have, at least to better manage the overall power consumption in a given facility.
Also, energy code requirements are becoming increasingly strict. Some require increased luminaire control capabilities such as utility driven demand response, daylight harvesting, occupancy sensing, bi-level dimming, and/or on/off control.
Fixture manufacturers are increasingly being required to include sensing capability into their manufactured fixtures for energy savings and code compliance. Unfortunately, it is quite costly to comply with many of these requirements because to do so would require potential redesigning and retooling. Another issue arises when deciding what to do with unsold, noncompliant, inventory.
Energy monitoring enables owners and operators to submit rebate claims to their energy utilities. These potential rebates may for example provide an improved return on investment (ROI) when fitting new fixtures and controls to their buildings.